Going Up
by Gleekmel2509
Summary: AU. You've turned my world upside down, and I love it. Brittany's life is safe. She has a steady but boring job, she sails though life, not taking any risks. That's all about to change when she meets one Santana Lopez.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't know where this came from, but it's been wasting away on my laptop for months now, so I hope you enjoy. It was meant to be a one shot but I had to break it up into three parts because it kinda of took on a mind of its own. Anyway, let me know what you think.

For the third time that day, I clutched tightly to the stack of papers in my hand, ready to deliver them to my awaiting boss. As I rounded the corner, heading for the stairwell, I couldn't help but huff in annoyance.

"Heading up to Mr Reynolds again Brittany?"

I nodded my head to the janitor Mr Bike as he passed me, also for the third time.

It wasn't one to complain, I'm strong, and I could easily handle the weight of all the papers I was currently carrying. Only, my boss's office is all the way up on level 45 of our building. My homely, although others may say tiny office, was way below on a measly level 2.

Apart from being completely ridiculous, I mean who on earth would put that much of a gap between boss and employee, it was merely an inconvenience.

Take the elevator, its simple, only I'm not a huge fan of elevators.

One hot summer's day, visiting my mom in her new office for the first time, I'd taken the elevator with my little sister like any other human would do. Everything was fine, until it wasn't. Six hours later, me and my sister were pulled safely out of the stuck elevator with only terrible nightmares to show for the whole ordeal.

Ever since that day, I would try my damn hardest to never take another elevator again, if I could help it. If that meant walking up thousands of steps everyday, I'd do it.

I continued on down the hallway to the stairwell, glancing eagerly out of the windows to the dark outside world as I went. It was ten in the evening and it was my last duty of the day. Deliver the very important statistics to my boss, simple. I didn't usually work this late, only there was some huge crisis going on, so here I was.

As I readied myself once again to take the long trek up the stairs, the ding on the elevator sounded making my heart speed up all the little more.

I tried to ignore it, clutching the papers tighter as the wind from the open window threatened to blow them all away, but as the doors glided open I couldn't help but stop and stare.

A gorgeous blacked haired Latina stepped slowly out of the threshold, her long nimble fingers clutched impatiently to her phone as she studied her surroundings with an endearing scowl.

"Yes, I'm on my way dumbass. Of course I Do. No I can take care of myself thank you. Please he's as much of an ass as you are, I'll be fine." She spoke.

I giggled slightly at her, something about the way she insulted whoever was on the other end of the line, made my funny bone tickle.

"Ok, hang on. Hey you," She shouted.

I stopped my little laughter to gaze un-expectantly into her intense chocolate brown eyes. Was she talking to me? Of course she was talking to me, who else would she have been talking to?

I quickly swivelled my head around to double check that we were alone, just in case she wasn't talking to me and I made a fool out of myself. When I saw that the coast was in fact clear, I turned to address her with my perkiest of smiles.

"Yes?" I asked rather unsure of myself.

"Is this the level for accounting?" She asked as the doors to the elevator tried, in vain, to close on her.

I cringed instantly wanting to scream at her to get out of the way. Only she barely even flinched, she casually pushed at the closing doors to re-open them like it was no big deal.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and cleared my thoughts, of scary elevators and trapped confide spaces, before calmly answering her.

"No, it's level 30, 31 or 32 depending on who you wanna see," I told her. "But really depending on the person they could be anywhere."

"Crap," She mumbled, but when I furrowed my brow in question she quickly addressed me again. "Not you," She laughed "thanks for answering me by the way, could you just hang on a sec?"

I smiled proudly to myself at how steady and level my voice came out, as she turned to look away and mumble something into her phone.

I stood awkwardly in the same position, with the heavy papers still clutched in my hands, as she argued with the occupant on the other end of the line.

Occasionally she would catch my eye and give me a little apologetic smile. I laughed as she rolled her eyes dramatically and made rude gestures into the phone as she talked. I wondered briefly if she was doing them for my benefit, she must have been, they never failed to make me giggle.

When she finally hung up in exasperation, pushing at the closing lift doors for the fifth time, she turned to smile at me sweetly while pocketing her mobile.

"Sorry about that," She said while gesturing to the device now in her tight grey jacket pocket.

I shrugged lightly, which was extremely difficult with the papers in my hands, before returning her smile.

"Its ok," I told her around a laugh "I'm happy to help."

I cursed inwardly at my cheesy words, damn she's gonna think I'm a freak, but she merely smiled bashfully at me.

"Well thanks," she stated "But… can I be more of a pain and ask you another favour?"

I eagerly nodded my head, maybe a little too eagerly but she smiled brightly at me none the less.

"Great thanks," She said. "I'm looking for a Mr Adamson's office, you wouldn't happen to know where that is would you?"

She looked to me almost desperately as I paused to rack my brain. I'd heard of the name but I couldn't quite figure out why. He must be important, for me to know him, but I just couldn't put a face to the name.

I looked up to find desperate pleading eyes, this must have been important. Why else would she be searching for this guy at ten in the evening? It broke my heart that I couldn't give her the answer she needed.

"I'm so sorry," Her face instantly fell crushing my already broken heart. "I just… I can't figure out who he is. I know him or I think I do but…"

I was rambling, and when she coughed awkwardly into the silent corridor I instantly clamped my mouth shut in embarrassment.

"Sorry," I mumbled again because I desperately wanted her to know that I cared and I was genuinely upset that I didn't have an answer for her.

"Its ok," she tried to reassure but I could hear the disappointment and desperation in her voice. "I'll figure it out… Somehow," She finished.

She laughed bitterly, shaking away the thoughts in her head. I tried desperately to rack my brain one more time, but nothing. I watched dejectedly as she stood back slowly into the elevator, racking her eyes over all of the numbers with confusion.

She looked so small, even with her sexy heels on making her tan legs look extra long and alluring, the elevator and its countless buttons made her look so insignificant.

As she reached a hand slowly out to press one of them, I snapped into action.

"Wait?" I called while lunging forwards.

I couldn't believe what I was doing, as I crossed the point of no return into the elevator I took a deep calming breath to steady myself.

As the doors slowly closed, confiding us both, I looked desperately to her as my heart pounded.

I knew if I thought about it too long I would freak. I didn't want to do that, especially in front of her. I didn't even know her, but I could just feel this connection between us. Somewhere in the back of my mind the world was telling me to help her.

"What's your name?" I blurted.

I knew I was being rash and a bit forward. She looked taken aback by my little outburst but she soon relaxed again. A small smirk formed on her lips, almost like she had hoped that I would follow her.

"It's Santana," She told me.

Santana, I liked how it rolled around my mind. It suited her, it was perfect.

"I'm Brittany by the way," I said.

The disappointment in her eyes before slowly faded as she relaxed back against the elevator wall. She eyed me up quickly making my skin un-expectantly tingle before her eyes landed back onto mine.

"It's nice to meet you… Brittany" She said while extending her hand to me.

I observed the hand in front of me with a chuckle before I locked my eyes slowly back onto hers. She caught my laughter with a confused tilt to the head before I saw the realisation in her eyes.

Retracting her hand slowly, she smiled bashfully at me with a slight hint of a blush on her cheeks.

She shouldn't feel embarrassed though; people naturally shake hands with someone when they meet them. It's just unfortunate that both of my hands where occupied.

I wish they weren't. I would've been nice to shake her hand, to feel what her tan skin felt like against mine. It just looked so smooth and soft; I bet it would feel amazing.

I shook the thoughts away in my head as my eyes focused away from the skin on her hands. She must have caught me staring because she blushed even deeper. Maybe she thought I was staring because of what she had done before. I wanted to correct her, but then I realised; that would've been creepy.

I had to do something though to put her at ease, so I blurted out the first thing that came into my mind.

"I'm actually petrified of elevators-" As soon as the words had left my lips I gripped tightly to the papers in my hands with embarrassment and fear.

I wasn't supposed to be thinking about it, so why did I bring it up.

"What?" She asked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

I blushed and avoided her eyes as I focused on controlling my breathing. I must have looked terrified because she shuffled slowly across the elevator to place a tentative hand on my back.

"What the hell Brittany," she said while stroking calmly up my back. "Why on earth did you get in then?"

Why did I? I wasn't thinking really I just didn't want to leave her lost in the building with just my unhelpful knowledge to go on. I wanted to help. Although I was failing miserably at that too, I didn't even know how high we had climbed, or what button she had pressed.

I shrugged lightly and chuckled as my breath became shallower. I could feel myself panicking but I tried to ignore it, focusing on her instead. Her soothing hands continued to rub affectingly over my back and I could now smell the wonderful scent of her shampoo, coconut. I greedily inhaled the scent letting it calm me.

For a second it worked. I felt completely relaxed as I closed my eyes, letting the aroma take me back to a recent Holiday to Hawaii. I pictured myself relaxing on the beach, soaking up the sun as my sister rubbed sun tan lotion into my back. The feel of hands actually rubbing my back made the memory more prominent, except the image of my sister quickly turned into the sexy Latina in front of me. I could feel my skin heating up, as I exhaled and relaxed my shoulders, when everything came crashing back.

The elevator jutted to a stop making me squeal in shock. My eyes flew open searching frantically around me as the memories of Hawaii faded away and Santana in a bikini.

Instead, I was met with a pair of concerned brown eyes as they desperately searched my own.

"Brittany-" She said while grasping tightly to my arms to stop me looking desperately around. "Its ok, we just stopped at a floor."

I heard the words whispered calmly to me; saw her striking features try to smile reassuringly. I tried desperately to push this irrational anxiety out of my body. She was amazing, calming me down when all I'd done was add to the stresses of her day. I could see in her worried body language that she was late for somewhere but she never once brought it up or snapped at me. She just comforted me like it was no big deal. I wanted to repay her, to thank her for everything and help her to find whoever it was she was searching for, but when the doors to the lift slowly opened, I was out of there quicker than she could say…

"Wait!"

_To be continued …_


	2. Chapter 2

I regretted it the moment I was huddled in the corner of a bathroom stall with tears streaking down my face. I looked pathetic; my mascara had run all down my face. The papers, I had meant to deliver, were scattered all over the floor.

Not only was I likely never to see her again, I just left her without a 'thank you' or my number to at least get in contact again; but I'd probably lose my job as well.

The papers were ruined, out of order and likely scattered along the floor as I had run here. Santana probably thought I was a freak, running off like that. I bet she was running around the building desperately searching for that man as I sat un-helpfully in a bathroom stall crying like a baby.

I wiped gingerly at my face, attempting to at least pull myself together. If I was going to face my boss, I had to at least look like I tried to make an effort to clean myself up.

With shaky unsure legs, I pulled myself up and walked slowly to the bathroom mirrors. I was right, I looked a mess. My hair was sticking up in all directions, my mascara was all down my face and I had bright bloodshot eyes.

Sighing, I walked calmly over to the tissue dispenser to grab a handful of the soft fabric. Running them under the water I then wiped down my face attempting to eliminate any traces of my run make-up.

When I was at least satisfied that I didn't look sad and pathetic, I turned gingerly to the mess of papers on the floor. My boss was so going to kill me.

I bent down and begun to pick up the pieces, dusting off and straightening them out until they were in a somewhat neat pile.

Wasting no more time I exited the bathroom with my head held high. There wasn't much point though because the corridors were deserted, but it still made me feel slightly better about the situation.

I was going to get fired, no doubt about that, at least I would do it with some dignity left.

As I approached the elevators and stairs, I exhaled in relief, I was on level 25. At least I wouldn't have to walk up that many steps.

Finally reaching my destination, I took the long corridor to the left till I stopped short at a door that read 'Mr Grayson' in big gold letters.

I hesitated in the doorway, maybe I wasn't so ready to get fired. I knew this was only a small temporary job until I could save enough money to own my own dance studio, but it was a job and I couldn't argue that it didn't pay well.

How would I afford my apartment and living costs, jobs aren't easy to find in a big city like New York.

As I took a deep breath, I silently prayed to myself that for some reason he wasn't behind that door. No luck. As I banged slightly on the door with my foot I heard a very loud and impatient man curse as he stomped on over to open it.

"What is it?" He asked.

When he caught sight of me my blood ran cold. I could see the tell tale signs of his stress and anger as he sighed to let me pass into the office. The vain on the side of his neck pulsed as he turned to quickly jog on over to his desk, gesturing to a cleared spot for me to place the papers down onto.

"Thank you Brittany, "He said while taking a seat behind his desk.

I nodded slowly while fidgeting with my hands. He clearly hadn't noticed anything wrong with the papers, but that wasn't to say that he wouldn't soon. Maybe I should have come clean, told him everything and been honest. He might have understood, but being the coward that I was, I simply smiled as he continued to observe me.

"What took you so long though, did you walk up here or something?" He asked while chuckling slightly.

I didn't see what was so funny about that, but I smiled politely and answered good naturedly.

"Actually, I did Sir, mostly anyway." I said.

He seemed to falter for a second contemplating my words with a confused stare, before he shrugged me off with a light chuckle.

"You're a funny one Brittany." He chuckled. I shrugged and smiled like I'd meant what I'd said as a joke, even though it wasn't. Maybe if I was on his good side he wouldn't punish me as bad. "But, not to sound rude or anything, but can you leave, this is extremely important so I need to crack on with it. No distractions."

I nodded and watched with baited breath as he picked up the first piece of paper on the stack. I didn't dare move too quickly like that would somehow hide his gaze from me. When he continued to read the paper in his hands with content, I quickly turned on my heel to make a hasty get away.

I thought that was it, I was home free. He hadn't said anything to me and he hadn't complained about the papers so I continued on as if nothing had happened.

Then I heard him, as I took shaky slow steps down the corridor, leading to the stairs, to my exit.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, get back into this office NOW!" He yelled.

I froze mid step as my mind raced. I could do it, run till I couldn't possibly run anymore, never look back, but that wasn't fair. He deserved an explanation and an apology. I didn't want to make the same mistake twice, especially in one day.

I deflated, letting my foot fall to the floor and turned on my heel to sulk back into his office. The door stood wide open as he paced backwards and forwards in front of his desk.

I stopped a good meter away from him, putting a good amount of distance between us in case I had to run. He wasn't fat or anything, he looked fit enough but if I had a good head start, there was no way he was catching me.

"What is this?" he finally asked gesturing to the stack of papers on his desk.

I didn't mean to be rude or condescending I just let the answer slip from my mouth without thinking.

"Papers," I mumbled.

He turned angrily to me and I jumped as the vein on his neck throbbed like I'd never seen it before. His face turned beet red with anger as he pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to calm himself.

"I know what they are Brittany," He hissed with a clenched jaw. "What an earth did you do to them?"

I could see that he was furious with me. One simple task, that's all he had asked of me. Wait for my colleagues to collect and print the data then deliver it to him in the order they presented it to me. Simple really when you think about it. Yet, here I was in a whole lot of trouble.

My mouth opened ready to defend myself but the words caught in my throat. My palms were sweating so much that I had to wipe them on the leg of my pants to dry them off. I knew I was stalling as I continued to open and close my mouth searching for the right words to say, to justify completely what I did.

"Well...?" He asked, impatiently tapping his foot.

"I…I" I stuttered horribly on my words trying to make myself seem more confident but I failed miserably. I just couldn't put what had happened into words.

Avoiding his eyes I gazed intently at his cream coloured carpet before I swallowed thickly clearing my throat.

I opened my mouth to begin when a voice behind me interrupted.

"Mr Grayson, I've been waiting since 5:00am this morning for that report of yours. It's now 11:00pm and I've lost all of my patience. Where is it?"

I whipped my head round to stare at the intruder as he stomped his way into my boss's office. I knew he must be important, with his expensive looking suit and the way my boss backed up from him with fear, but there was something else about him that I couldn't place. Where did I know him from?

I stepped slowly to the side of the room trying to desperately make myself invisible as I watched the scene unfold in front of me.

"Well…" Mr Grayson began in his small unsure voice, "I've been waiting for the facts and figures to come in all day, so I could finish it for you."

"And…" the other man snapped.

"Well, I've got them now," He answered before turning suddenly to glare in my direction "But there all muddled up now thanks to this imbecile."

I stood frozen, as both sets of eyes turned to glare in my direction. I had never felt so small and insignificant in my life.

"Well," The unknown man began, now addressing me. "What do you have to say for yourself Miss?"

He paused but my boss quickly interjected.

"Pierce," He said.

The more important man nodded his thanks before adding 'Pierce' to me.

I swallowed and looked desperately between the two angry looking important men in front of me. I felt like a drowning fish that had been plucked from the safety of water and placed in a glaring spotlight for everyone to witness them flail and drown.

"I… I Well." I paused inhaling lightly.

"It was my fault-"

What? I turned on my heel to watch Santana walk calmly into the room her hand raised to gesture to herself as she addressed the man in the more expensive suit.

That's when it clicked, that was Mr Adamson, the head of the whole corporation I worked for. As I'm only a small insignificant assistant I've never actually met the man before. I've heard his name whispered here and there and seen the odd picture, but I've never actually seen him in person before.

"Wait no," I quickly spat, finally finding my voice.

All eyes turned to me, including Santana's. I knew what she was doing; she was going to cover for me. I couldn't let her do that, not after everything she had already done for me. This was just too much.

"Just tell me what the hell happened and whose god damn fault it is!" Mr Adamson snapped, yelling to the room as we all stared at him.

I couldn't argue that this man scared the hell out of me. He was buff and tall, even with a head start he would easily catch me. Being this close to him, when he looked this angry made it impossible for my mouth and brain to co-operate.

"It was me; I tripped and banged into her. The papers went flying, I'm sorry." Santana answered.

I stared open mouthed at her as the words settled into my ears. Why was she doing this? I couldn't believe it; she was taking the wrap for me, but why? I wanted to reach out for her and hold her tight but I also wanted to shake desperately on her shoulders to shake some sense into her.

She avoided my eyes and kept her own intense ones locked onto Mr Adamson's. She didn't look remotely scared, that's what terrified me more. It was like she didn't even care.

"Fine, you're fired!" Mr Adamson declared before he marched quickly out of the room muttering nonsense under his breath like he hadn't just fired someone on the spot.

_To be continued …_


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe it, what just happened? I stared desperately at the spot he had disappeared from like that would suddenly bring him back and undo everything that had just happened. When I finally snapped out of my haze I turned desperately to the door ready to go chase him and tell him the truth.

"Brittany don't!" I turned to look at her as she shook her head, like she was reading my mind.

I opened and closed my mouth but nothing came out, except a tiny squeak.

"Get out of my office the both of you." My boss shouted as he seemed to have regained his voice.

I nodded weakly and let my legs carry me out of the door sheepishly behind Santana. As soon as we were both clear of the opening, the door slammed loudly behind us.

I took a few numbing steps forwards, away from the door, before she turned to look at me. I expected anger, maybe even a slap to the face. If not, I at least imagined that tears would be flooding down her cheeks, but there was nothing. She only smiled softly at me with a small smirk before she engulfed me in a tight bone crushing hug.

"Brittany," She whispered delicately into my hair "Why on earth are you crying?"

I didn't even know I was. As I pulled back, to look into her eyes, I felt the tightening in my chest that meant I defiantly was crying.

"You… I…you and your job," I spluttered pathetically at her as she held tightly onto my arms never once faltering with her concerned look. "I'm so sorry."

A sob encased my body making it impossible for me to hold myself up. I collapsed slowly onto the floor as she guided me down. I still couldn't understand why she wasn't upset.

She held me close pulling me into her body to wrap me protectively in her arms. If anyone in the building heard us they didn't come to investigate.

I sobbed into her shoulder as she whispered softly to me. I couldn't quite hear what she was saying but her voice alone just seemed to soothe me.

As I slowly calmed down and regained the strength to breath and talk, she loosened her hold on me to place a gentle kiss to my cheek.

I let the warmth of it fill me up; the spot were her lips had touched burned as I trailed a finger slowly over the spot. I didn't know what it was for, but it sure felt nice.

Santana giggled softly beside me making my jump and turn to her. She trailed her eyes over my face before slowly brushing off the remaining tears on my cheeks. I smiled appreciatively to her before scooting a pace away.

She looked offended, like I'd burned her. I didn't mean to make her feel like that, especially after how she had just made me feel, but I needed the space to think.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

She seemed to pause and take in a breath like she was gathering her thoughts. I thought maybe she was going to yell and swear at me. Call me names like she did when I first saw her talking on her phone. But she didn't, she kept her voice level as she spoke to me.

"Why not?" She said while shrugging.

I shook my head at her answer. Now I felt angry.

"You threw your career away for nothing, that's bullshit." I said.

Surprised, she turned to look at me in shock before shrugging again and scooting closer, closing the gap between us. I wanted to deny her and move away again but I stayed were I was as she spoke.

"I didn't do it for nothing Brittany." She said.

Her eyes scanned my face as I glared at her, anger still coursing though my veins. Instead of being intimidated she merely giggled at my expression.

"I did it for you." She admitted.

I gasped and leaned away staring straight into her eyes, like they would reveal the lie behind her words. She couldn't be serious. She barely knew me, we might have passed each other once or twice but we'd only ever spoken once this morning. She threw her whole career away for a girl she'd met barely this morning, one that just took off without a 'thank you' or 'goodbye'.

"Don't you dare," I whispered pointing my finger at her.

She laughed at my gesture and grabbed my finger to place a cheeky kiss to it.

I pulled away instantly with a frown and clambered to my feet in anger. The smirk on her face disappeared as I made to pace in front of her.

"Britt…" She began, but I was beyond mad to listen, even if my heart did flip at her calling me 'Britt'.

"You're stupid," I spat.

I knew that it sounded pathetic, there were a million and one insults I could have used but I couldn't even function enough through my anger to think of one.

"You did all of it for me. For me, the girl you just met. That's crazy why would you do that. I'm not worth that… I just why…"

I huffed out in annoyance as I tried to express to her the anger and confusion running through me. This was madness.

"Brittany," she tried again with more strength to her voice but I continued to ignore her and pace.

Everything she worked for gone because of me. What if she had bills to pay and now she'd starve and be homeless all because of me and …

"Brittany!" she shouted climbing to her feet.

I paused for a second, long enough for her to cup my face and smash our lips together.

I couldn't breathe, the feel of her soft gentle lips pressed delicately to mine. All of the angry thoughts within me fizzled away as I placed my hands gently around her back in order to pull her closer. I couldn't believe it, it felt amazing. I never wanted it to stop.

Her lips parted and began to move slowly against mine, like we'd been doing this our whole lives, and hadn't just met. Gently stroking her hands down my face, she pulled me in tightly to her before pushing back at my shoulders separating us.

I groaned in disapproval as her lips left mine. She giggled as I pouted griping tightly at my shoulders as she forced me away from her. When I finally opened my eyes to look deep into hers, I snapped and pushed angrily at her arms, taking a step back from her and crossing my arms.

"No fair," I pouted angrily.

She laughed dropping her arms by her side before she stared deep into my eyes, like she was searching my very soul.

"Well, it got you to calm down didn't it," she joked, but I could here the importance and heaviness behind her words.

"That kiss was amazing, but, I'm still mad at you." I said, keeping my arms firmly crossed.

She smirked and looked bashfully to the floor before her intense gaze met mine. I didn't interrupt her now, I let her explain.

"Brittany, I don't care that I got fired because…" She paused and took in a deep breath.

I could see it in her eyes, in the intensity, once she told me there was no going back. Like once she uttered the words the flood gates would open and everything would just come pouring out.

"Because I was going to quit today anyway," She finished with an exhausted sigh.

I stared open mouthed at her in shock processing what I had just heard. She just stared expectantly back at me like I was suddenly meant to understand everything. Yet, I still felt strangely confused.

"But, you said it was because of me." I said.

She nodded slowly, the intensity and anger between us now long gone.

"Yeah well," she said with a hint of a blush now on her cheeks "it was for you. I wasn't just going to stand by and watch you get fired like that was I? I like you."

What? I couldn't help but blush slightly and look away from her intense gaze. How was that even possible, we'd just met? Not like I didn't believe in love at first sight or anything. I mean I guess I couldn't deny that I wasn't instantly attracted to her I mean she was stunning and I couldn't deny that I thought she was beautiful and sexy. Especially those legs, long and endless, I couldn't keep my eyes off of them or now. Wait focus.

"You like me, but we just met." I reminded her.

She laughed like she had expected the question and she was soon to answer.

"Yeah well, I've had a crush on you for quite some time Brittany."

"How?" I asked, still confused.

"I'm not a stalker or anything but… I've seen you dancing in this club quite a few times… and when I was delivering packages and stuff here-"

"You're a package delivery girl?" I ask unbelievingly.

"Was," She clarified quickly with a hint of embarrassment.

"Sorry. Was," I corrected.

"Yeah well, gotta pay the bills somehow haven't ya." She said.

That I could relate to. Suddenly remembering where we were and how late it was, I turned to Santana with a smile as I reached to link our arms.

She looked at me confused for a second before I began to lead her slowly down the hallway. Sensing my actions she carried on with our conversation as we walked.

"Okay, but I still don't understand. Why did you quit?" I asked.

"Got a new job," She gushed.

I turned and smiled proudly at her as she beamed back. I could see the joy in her face as she smiled proudly at me. I wondered how long she had been waiting to gush to someone about her new job.

"Oh and what's this mystery new job then?" I asked but quickly added "If you don't mind me asking." Just to make sure she didn't think I was a stalker or being nosey.

"It's at a club, one your pretty familiar with." She teased poking at my arm.

"Are you talking about Holly's?" I ask genuinely impressed.

Holly's is my all time favourite club. It's huge with a massive dance floor centred in the middle of the club, perfect for a dancers like me. The food is great; the alcohol is amazing and reasonably priced. To top it all off they often have performs in to entertain the crowd with singing and dancing.

"Yeah, I get to work part time behind the bar four times a week as well as having the opportunity to gets my singing on some nights." she told me.

"Wow, that's amazing Santana!" I Gushed while joining in with her obvious glee.

She gave me a bashful but appreciative bump to the hip as we walked. I'd just met her yet I felt like we'd known each other for a lifetime. I could trust her and I felt comfortable around her. I hadn't felt this relaxed with somebody since I met my current Best friend, and roommate, Tina.

"Thanks, it's not exactly what I want to do for the rest of my life, but it's a start." She said.

"So you've seen me dancing in this club then," I teased, jabbing my finger into her side.

She jumped at the contact giving me a small frown. I tried to hold in the laughter but her cute face only made me laugh harder. She continued to frown at me but eventually her exterior faded and she couldn't hold her own smile back.

I liked it when she smiled, I'd only ever seen her smile genuinely a couple of times today, but I already knew that I wanted to get to know her and make her smile some more.

"Yeah, you're pretty freaking amazing." She told me.

I blushed and smiled gratefully at her. I'd been told a million times how good of a dancer I was, but something about her telling me made my insides flutter.

"You'd be a good match at Hollies you know," She continued, "I could put a good word in to Holly for you if you wanted, you'd be an awesome dancer, and I'm sure you'd rock working at the bar. You'd have all of the clients rapped around your finger."

I nodded my head, I would like to get out of my boring job, but I'd have to think about it. There was no guarantee that this Holly person would want me, or there would be any jobs available for me. But it was sweet of Santana to offer.

As I finally pried my eyes away from her captivating ones in order to smile gratefully and blush, I finally realised where we were.

Panicked, I gripped tightly onto her arm. Why on earth did she bring me in here?

"Santana!" I gasped feeling the panic consume me as the elevator doors closed, trapping us as Santana pressed the button for the ground floor.

She turned to me simply, calmly, and placed her other arm securely around my neck. I turned to question her, but before I could, she paced her lips gently onto mine.

I melted into her touch clutching tighter to her grey jacket for an entirely different reason. I'd never felt so much intense feelings from a kiss before. I just wanted more, to feel her closer to me.

I pulled her tighter to my body deepening the kiss without even thinking. I hoped she didn't mind as I traced my tongue slowly over her bottom lip. She gladly widened her lips gracing me full access to her mouth and tongue. I greedily pushed forwards moving my tongue slowly against hers testing all of the new sensations I felt. I was getting carried away, but I couldn't stop myself.

Suddenly I didn't care that I was in an elevator, in fact I'd be more than happy to be stuck in here with Santana for hours, ok maybe not. I would though like to spend more time with her, I couldn't get enough of her and we had only just met. I just wanted to know everything about her.

When the lift dinged we both jumped back from each other immediately. I smiled sheepishly to her as we looked out to the reception of the building where a bored sectary sat typing away.

I quickly exited the elevator glad to be out of the thing, but this time I waited eagerly for her to catch up with me. She met my eyes with a dazzling smile as she reconnected our arms.

"That was mean," I pouted as we headed for the exit.

Santana squeezed on our interlocked arms as she turned to smirk and wink at me.

"I was just helping you get over your fear," She said, but the glint in her eye made me giggle and roll my eyes playfully. She just wanted another excuse to get her mack on with me, not like I minded though.

As we exited the tall building I turned to her with a sad smile.

"My ride's that way," I pointed out to the left of us.

She nodded sadly pointing in the opposite direction. She didn't need to say anything I understood.

It was a strange feeling standing here with her, about to part ways. I felt like a needy child on the first day of kindergarten, refusing to part ways with my parents. Today had been hectic, I'd never felt so many different emotions in one day. I almost felt drained.

"I'm glad to have finally met you Brittany. Your more than I could have ever of imagined." She told me genuinely.

I blushed and looked to the ground embarrassed. It was heart-warming to know how highly she thought of me.

"I was nice meeting you too." I told her with a sweet smile.

She smiled back before we lapsed back into silence. We stood awkwardly staring longingly at one another like we were afraid of what to say next. I wanted to see her again; I didn't want this to be goodbye. It was weird, we'd kissed several times today and it hadn't been awkward or weird afterwards. Yet here we were, standing awkwardly together neither of us knowing how to say goodbye.

"Can I….."

"Brittany I…"

We paused and laughed at each other before I gestured for her to go first. She nodded taking in a deep breath before reaching a tentative hand out towards me. I gladly extended mine and locked it with hers.

"Britt, I don't want this to be a goodbye, at least not forever. I like you a lot and I think were good for each other I mean… I really like you. If you like me back then great. If not, ok, but we can just be friends I don't expect you to think that we have to be more. Not like I don't want more… because I do and…"

I laughed as she squeezed at my hands in embarrassment. She was rambling and I found it incredibly cute and endearing, especially when she scrunched her face up in frustration at herself.

I shushed her by stepping closer and placing my finger to her lips. She blushed cutely and kissed at my finger before I pulled it away to talk.

"I like you Santana, a lot" I admitted. "I'd love it if we could stay in touch and maybe hang out and stuff… maybe get to know each other. See where it takes us."

"You do?"

"Of course, you're awesome and I don't want to say goodbye just as much as you do. But for now we have to because I'm exhauster, and I need my bed." I laughed.

She laughed at me nodding her head in understanding.

"Well then," she said before extracting her phone. "I'll just have to give you my number then…"

I smiled before quickly extracting my own phone. I always kept it stored in my jacket pocket; it's the only thing I really take too and from work everyday. Everything else is stored and kept here, or like my lunch, I just buy it.

We reeled off our numbers to each other before pocketing our phones. I knew we had only just met but when we hugged and said goodbye, walking in the opposite directions, I couldn't help but sigh in distress. I missed her already.

I didn't know what would happen between us, whether we would end up together or stay close friends; all I knew was that saying goodbye to her was the worst feeling in the world. I never wanted to have to do that again, even if that meant spending countless, if not all of my possible spare time with her for the rest of my life, I would. Maybe that job at Holly's wasn't looking so bad after all.

_AN: Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think _


End file.
